


Interesting Development

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: KHR Trolling [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Squalo wakes up in a bit of a situation, but everything ends just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendsrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsrose13/gifts).



Interesting Development

       Morning, known to be the bane of any persons existence by some, unless you were one of those morning people and loved the light coming from the Sun slapping you in the face.  It was during this time when the sound of humming filled the Varia mansion's kitchen and the smell of eggs, bacon, and the out of place steak wafted up to the upper floors causing some of the inhabitants to stir reluctantly.  Two inhabitants, however, merely growled out a couple of clashing swear words and rolled over trying to stay in the land of sleep for a longer amount of time than was being allowed.  This was actually not one of the common occurrences of the mansion.

       "Sempai, I am not a target....  Throw your girly knives at Levi."

       "Ushishishi!  Frogs can't tell Princes what to do!  Besides, I don't want my knives contaminated."

       That on the other hand, is one of the common occurrences.

       "Now boys don't fight~.  It is not nice~."

       And that

       "Careful you stupid rookie, I'm the boss' loyal servant, and I'm sure he would not like  
for me to die!"

       Did you hear something?  Anyways, the other things going on in the mansion were defiantly more commonplace than the oddity that I mentioned with the other two.  You see, the other two members of the Varia normally would not be caught dead in this kind of situation.  What situation you ask?  One where the two of these Varia members, share a bed consensually, are snuggling, and seem to be in an odd state of serenity.

       "What the hell are you doing in my bed Shark Trash?!"

       Or not

       "Vooooooooiiiii!  How the hell should I know?!"

       A silver haired man shouted back to the one who had shouted at him first, unaware of his less than publically presentable state.  This had the other man cowering into his sheets with a growl while one of his hands went searching for his X-guns to try and silence the annoying other be it temporarily or permanently.

       "Shut up Shark Trash!"

       Said "Shark Trash" merely growled out a few more swear words at the person in the bed before he realized something was wrong.  Looking down at himself the man's face turned a shade of red most likely never discovered by humankind and he started to search for his lost coverings.  The other seemed to not care about the silver haired other as he buried himself deeper into his covers.  What the two in this scene did not realize, is that outside the room, the rest of the Varia had frozen in place unsure of what they had heard being yelled from inside the room.

       "Was that-?"

       The Prince of the Varia began with a slightly disturbed face.

       "I think so Sempai  I think so.  About time the Boss and the Woman-Commander had something happen.  I was being suffocated by the disturbing sexual vibes between the two."

       The stoic Mist user of the Varia stated in monotone.

       "Now, now, it is not nice to gossip without knowing anything first."

       The Varia Flamer... I mean Sun stated with a nervous twinge to her... HIS voice.

       "Nooooooo!  Boss, why would you do this to me?!"

        Huh... thought I heard something.

        Inside the room once again, the one who had still been in the bed was now getting up, not caring about his lack of clothing.  It was obvious to him now that he was a little bit more awake and a little more able to think clearer that something had happened the night before between him and the other, and that slightly ticked him off.  To go along with the hangover he was now sporting, he was curious about how far the two had gone last night, along with how the ever loving everything he could cover this up and keep the Shark from speaking to anyone about this.

       Huh this is playing out like a bad soap opera  Let's see if we can somehow turn this around.

       "Bossu, breakfast is ready, and have you seen Squ-Chan?  He doesn't seem to be in his room and I was wondering if you have sent him on a mission without informing us~!"

       The voice of the Varia SUN guardian called out from outside the room causing both the people inside to freeze in their actions for a second before they were sped up.  The silver haired man quickly finding and pulling on his clothes while the other grabbed his X-guns and began to fire at the door with rapid procession yelling about people needing to shut the ever loving - expletive- up.  The silver haired male then proceeded to force open the window and begin to climb out it so he would not be caught in the boss' room.  Outside the room the Varia sun could be heard complaining about how he was going to have to explain this to the repairmen and that the steak he had cooked for the man shooting at him was going to get cold.  The mention of steak was all it took for the man to stop shooting and get dressed to head down for his breakfast.  A few minutes later had the whole Varia gathered noisily around the table as usual, each doing their normal comedy act.  Bel and Fran were having a one-sided argument about the normal things they argued about, there was an empty seat where there should have been someone sitting, Squalo (the silver haired man of earlier) was trying to get the two youngest members of the Varia to shut up, and the boss of the Varia, Xanxus (the other of the morning incident), was slowly growing more irritated and was close to the point of drawing his X-guns and shooting every single one of the idiots that surrounded him.

       The only one who was not in his seat was the one serving the food, Lussuria, who was rushing back and forth from the kitchen bring out plate after plate of food knowing that without a lot of food on the table there was sure to be violence.  Soon enough all the food was out and the Varia Sun was bringing out the last plate that was made specifically for the Varia boss before he took his seat and waved his hands towards the food.

       "Dig in everyone!"

       There was then the initial rush of hands flying towards whatever plate was closest, except for the hands of the Varia boss which were preoccupied with the cutting of the steak in front of him.  After the rush came the noisy sounds of eating that came with the lack of table manners that Varia had unless you count the one person who seemed to have them, Lussuria and maybe you could count Xanxus.  As the meal continued, Xanxus could not help but glance at Squalo every once in a blue moon to see how the other was acting after the morning's fiasco.  Normally he would likely tirade about the whole experience, but he couldn't help but feel smug for seemingly taking his normally loud subordinate fluster so comically.  Usually the loud man would make the situation play out differently and would make it to where he was the one less embarrassed than the other involved.  Also, there was the fact that slowly, the normally short-tempered man with a pension for shooting first and asking question later if ever was starting to notice small things about the man who he had known since high school where he pledged to follow Xanxus for as long as it took for him to be the boss of the Vongola family.

       It actually had started about a week ago when Xanxus had once again thrown one of his wine glasses at the other and the glass stuck to the long silver locks, the light reflecting off them in a fashion that made the others hair more shiny than it was usually.  Normally Xanxus would laugh to himself while the other male yelled at him about him being a "-Expletive- boss" and asking "why the hell do you keep doing that", but for some odd reason, that day, he couldn't find it in himself to laugh, instead he could only feel himself staring at the other before he caught himself and stopped.  Then he started catching himself doing even more things that were not like him when the other was concerned.  In fact, it had been a while since he actually DID shoot at the other or throw something.  To him, the fact that the scene this morning even happened in the first place was shocking to him.  Finally he decided that the situation needed to be talked about between him and his subordinate and so he decided to speak up.

       "Oi, Shark Trash, after this come to my office."

       The table went quiet at the boss' sudden input.  The man in question let out a muttered curse that was unlike him and nodded mutely, which again, was unlike him.  Xanxus however didn't need to look at the other to know that he would come to his office later since he always did.  Soon the chatter of the Varia restarted, but this time it was mainly hidden taunts done towards Squalo about him being called to the boss' office like a kid being sent to the principal's office in school.  A few minutes later the meal was done and the Varia members scattered to the four winds within the mansion to do whatever suited their fancies.  Well all of them except Squalo, who was now making his way to Xanxus' office, the other having left the table earlier than everyone else with a growl at them to quiet down or lose their tongues, and a bottle of alcohol.  As the male made his way to Xanxus' office he had to wonder what the other was going to talk to him and/or yell at him about, though he had a pretty good idea it was about that morning.

       Reaching the door, Squalo gripped the handle to the office tightly before opening it and entering with a nervous air he quickly covered with his announcement.

       "VOOOOIII!  What the hell did you want to talk to me about?!"

       The shout was rewarded with the bottle of alcohol flying past his head and crashing on the doorframe next to where his head was.

       "Shut up and just get in here Shark Trash!"

       Squalo did just that and closed the door behind him before storming up to his boss' desk and slamming his hands down on the top of it.

       "What do you want boss?!"

       Xanxus growled and shot up from his chair, his hand shooting out to grab the collar of the others uniform.  Squalo merely glared back at Xanxus while one of his hands went up to grab the hand at this collar to yank it off.

       "What the hell happened last night Shark Trash?!"

       Xanxus finally growled out his face inches from Squalo's in what seemed to be a threatening manner.  Squalo stared back at his boss mouth opening and closing trying to piece together an answer while trying to get his boss' hand off his collar.

       "I don't know!  I don't even remember yesterday for the most part!"

       He was finally able to ground out.  Xanxus immediately let go of the other and threw him away from the desk with a growl of pure rage, his X-guns suddenly in his hands.

       "Don't lie to me Shark Trash!"

       Squalo got up from where he had been thrown and glared at Xanxus.

       "I'm not lying!  I don't remember a damn thing!"

       He snapped, his voice turning just as dark as his boss' was.  What the two in the office didn't know was that outside the office, stood a small apparition that seemed to be covered by a dark purple cloak which covered its eyes.

       "Even now their oblivious - a sigh was placed here  paid from beyond the grave who would have thought it possible?  The idiot who paid me had better be grateful; this is by far the stupidest thing I have ever had to do."

       With that said, the figure walked through the door and into the office where the two occupants were in a standstill.  Making his way over to the silver haired male he floated up and slowly phased into him.  The result was instantaneous.

       "Nothing happened last night boss.  We probably got drunk off our expletives- and just happened to crawl into the same bed in a drunken stupor!  It's not as though I've had a thing for you since high school or anything!"

       The silver haired male spat out before covering his mouth wondering where the hell the words he had just spoken had come from, eyes wide with shock.  The apparition phased out of the other after the words had been spoken and stood back to watch the results of his work to see if this time it would lead somewhere since his last plan had obviously failed (and left him scarred for the rest of his life well afterlife).  Xanxus was standing frozen with his X-guns in his hands behind his desk staring at the other with a badly hidden by rage, shocked face.

       "What was that Shark Trash?"

       He asked, his tone a neutral that was not normal for the man.  Squalo could feel his Adam's apple bob as he gulped down a breath of oxygen that nearly made him choke.

       "Nothing, I didn't say anything!  Just forget it!  I don't know where the hell that came from!"

       Xanxus growled loudly at the other, his scars beginning to appear in his rage, and leveled his X-gun to the floor in front of the man and took a shot which left a nice hole where carpet once was.

       "I'll ask you one more time Shark Trash.  What the hell was that?"

       Squalo felt an actual shiver of fear go down his spine.

       "Boss calm down!"

       He tried, fear for his life actually crawling into his being.  Sure they were used to life or death situations, but Squalo, himself, had never invoked his boss to the point of his scars appearing before.  Xanxus, however, did not calm down.  Instead, he leveled the guns to the area to the left of the man and shot forming another hole in the floor.  Squalo stiffened.  The apparition sighed.

       "Yare, yare why are you two so stubborn?"

       He muttered to himself floating over to the enraged boss.  He then began to do the same thing he had done with the other, only to realize that he couldn't.  The other was so enraged that his mind was on nothing but his rage at the other.

       "I said repeat yourself Trash!"

       Squalo flinched and threw his hands up in an "I surrender" like gesture.

       "Alright, I'll repeat it!  Just stop shooting!"

       He shouted, watching his boss lower his X-guns slightly though the deadly look did not leave his face.  Squalo took a deep breath and slowly his mouth opened to repeat what he had said before.

       "What I said was that I've had a thing for you since high school?  Was that the part you wanted me to repeat?"

       There was a sound and Squalo realized it was his boss dropping his X-guns onto his desk while the man fell into his chair.  Xanxus looked as though he was having the migraine of a century, one of his hands moving to the bridge of his nose, messaging it.  The apparition took the opportunity to phase into the man given to him.

       "Are you serious Shark Trash?"

       Squalo could only nod mutely at the soft question his boss had asked.  Xanxus, under the control of the apparition got up for his desk and moved to the other man's right since it was the only place that didn't have a hole in the floor and made the other turn towards him, roughly bringing his lips against the others.  Squalo stood frozen, his eyes widened in shock at the rough kiss but his soon began to respond.  The apparition quickly phased out of Xanxus and gave an uncharacteristic shiver before going through the ceiling and disappearing back into the afterlife.  Outside the office door stood Lussuria who was going to whine to the boss about the additional work for the repairmen, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob when he heard a very suspicious sound coming from inside.  Face turning a rosy shade of red, the man turned and skipped away, squealing softly.  As he passed Fran and Bel the two exchanged a confused look before shrugging, not even caring about the fact that they were agreeing on something for once, and continued on their way to the living room downstairs.

       Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan, a certain brunet that would not seem like a suspect to the cause of this was grinning to himself softly as he set the bag of money he had snatched from a certain baby hitman's wallet on the windowsill.  Guess you can't judge a book by his cover.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Katekyo Hitman REBORN does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Also this does have some marked out things mainly for the sake of it not being considered to be too mature. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process. And I am also sorry for any OCC-ness that may have occurred.
> 
> Third:  
> No offense was meant with this fic.


End file.
